Embodiments of the invention are directed to techniques for managing electronic records in an enterprise environment. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a content management tool configured to automatically generate containers and place records in an appropriate container based on configurable parameters.
Organizations use content management systems to manage large amounts of electronic records. A content management system enables users to access, modify, and share records according to various defined rules. For example, a content management system may control access to records based on user roles. Moreover, a content management system may enable a user to process records in various ways without having to determine the physical location of such records. Furthermore, a content management system may facilitate communication among users for record processing and may simplify storage of record metadata. Additionally, a content management system may eliminate unnecessary record duplications.
Organizations generally have a record retention policy. Such a retention policy may specify a retention period for retaining (and disposing of) records subject to the policy. Organizations frequently automatically handle the processing of records according to a retention policy. Record processing may involve adding new records, browsing currently stored records, updating records, and disposing of records. While some content management systems may enforce a retention policy that evaluates records individually, such approach may require substantial computing time to process a large set of records.